I'm back I'm back I'm cool I'm bad
by kueroyalt
Summary: Korosensei should live, he should be able to stroll in the sun again, That is what class 3-E believes. He should be cured, the experiment undone, no more tentacles, he should be human, that is what SHE thought as SHE watched over him. As the blade stabs his chest...


Disclaimer I do not own Assassination Classroom or its characters

If I did then Korosensei would live. After all he deserved to stay alive.

Korosensei looked up at the sky. "Ok class, it's almost time. There's so much more I can say, but alas I'll be lucky to squeeze in what I can. In lieu of tearful goodbyes, I'd like to call roll one last time. When you hear your name called, pleased say here. Look me square in the eye and say it loud and clear. Once we gone through everyone, you may commence with the assassination." Korosensei then showed a stressed-out face. "Wait, please tell me everyone is present and accounted for! I don't want the last thing I do is to be marking you absent!"

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Karma Akabane."

"Here."

"Yūma Isogai."

"Here."

"Taiga Okajima."

"Here."

"Hinata Okano." There was tears in the corners of her eyes as her breath hitched, but she didn't speak. Korosensei seemed to take that as an answer.

"Manami Okuda."

"Yes, sir! Here!"

"Meg Kataoka."

"Here." She answered in a mere whisper.

"Kaede Kayano."

"Here."

"Yukiko Kanzaki."

Kanzaki's voice was soft, softer than usual. "Here."

"Justice Kimura."

"Here!"

"Hinano Kurahashi."

"Hereeee!"

"Nagisa Shiota."

"Here."

"Sōsuke Sugaya."

"Here."

"Tomohito Sugino."

"Here."

"Kōtarō Takebayashi."

Takebayashi's voice was rough as he pushed up his glasses. "Here."

"Ryūnosuke Chiba."

"Here."

"Ryōma Terasaka."

"Yo."

"Rio Nakamura."

"You know it."

"Kirara Hazama."

"Here, sir."

"Rinka Hayami."

"Here." She answered quietly.

"Sumire Hara."

Tears where in her eyes, but they didn't fall, and she didn't say anything. Again, that didn't stop Korosensei from continuing.

"Yuzuki Fuwa."

"Here!"

"Hiroto Maehara."

Said boy didn't say anything. The roll continued.

"Kōki Mimura."

Nothing was said either except for a bow of the head.

"Takuya Muramatsu."

"Yeah, here!"

"Tōka Yada."

"Here!"

"Taisei Yoshida"

"H-here!"

"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. Ritsu."

"Here."

"Itona Horibe."

"Here."

Korosensei nodded his head closing the book. "All things considered, it's been a successfully fun year. I say this with all sincerity, it's a privilege to be assassinated by you. By a fellow sprit, from one traveler to another. Give a yell for all life and strike."

Nagisa looked down at their teacher then looked at his fellow classmates. Nagisa raised the knife ready to plunge it when

"Don't kill me with anguish in your heart, Nagisa. Nice, deep breath. Give us a smile."

No one could stop the tears from falling down their cheeks as memories of the past year filled all their heads, all the good times they had this past year all thanks to Korosensei.

The whole class looked upon Korosensei then at Nagisa as time seemed to stand at a standstill. Then Nagisa lifted his head up, still crying but followed Korosensei's instructions for one final time. Nagisa smiled down at Korosensei. "Goodbye… Korosensei."

"Goodbye Nagisa, good bye all thanks for the best year."

Nagisa stabbed forward, the knife sinking into Korosensei's tie and his chest. Yellow orbs came from the spot that was stabbed and rose in the air. Soon enough, more joined them.

Soon Korosensei was gone and everyone broke down in sobs. Tears streamed down all the faces gathered as yellow orbs floated off into the night sky.

"Hey guys if the floating orbs are Korosensei then who's hand is this?" questioned Nakamura gesturing to the distinct human arm under her grasp where Korosensei's tentacle had been. Everyone exchanged looks then looked down noticing another human arm on the left side and two legs all where some tentacles had been held down. Wide eyed the group backed away from the previous occupied robe worn by there tentacled teacher where a body shaped figure lay limp face covered by the robe. Karasuma and Miss Irina exchanged looks. Before any other action could be made a groan came from under Korosensei's robes followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Ugh, who knew that in the afterlife you feel like your entire body's aches. What the why I am I covered with a bigger version of my robe?" as an arm moved and rubbed the head of the robe covered figure as it sat up and a youngish man's head popped out. He had short black hair that reached to his nape with pale skin and a slender built. His head was tilted down towards the robe that was much too large for him.

"Korosensei?" questioned a quivering Kurahashi causing the man to whip his head towards them, his dark eyes gazing upon the gathered students.

"Hello boys and girls, I have to wonder why I am not dead yet but perhaps I got knocked out by that last hit and dreamed the whole thing up." Silence met his statement causing the man to furrow his eyebrows. "What are you all looking at? I admit that my clothes being slightly larger right now is odd granted but there is no reason for you all to be staring at me like that." chided the man as an arm extended towards them. "Now really it isn't po…." He trailed off noticing the pale skin of the extended human arm as his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet both arms raised in front of his face. Rotating them while wiggling his fingers he stared transfixed at the moving fingers. He tugged the collar of the oversized robe looking downward. "two legs with feet, toes no tentacles and one…" a shit eating grin overtook his face. "Yaaaahoooooooooooooooooo! Not a single tentacle in sight. Oh, fingers and toes never thought I have these again." His hands felt the top of his head. "And hair, real attached to the scalp hair."

"Korosensei is that really you?" asked Fuwa causing the man to redirect his attention to the students gathered together.

"In the flesh, well not my yellow flesh but huma-"

"KOROSENSEI." Cheered the class rushing towards their teacher tackling the man.

"Whoa, okay class Korosensei having problems breathing. There is more of you then there is of my body." Gasped Korosensei.

"Everyone heard the man let him breath." Karasuma ordered.

"All right, He gets it your all glad he is alive now let him up." Added Professor Jelavić as the students reluctantly released Korosensei. Karma raised his hand and slapped Korosensei across the face.

"OW! Karma what was that for." Yelled Korosensei.

"Sorry teach had to be sure that it was you and not a hallucination." Smiled Karma.

"That was obvious by the group tackle hug." Shouted an outraged Korosensei.

"Had to double check." Karma smirked.

"Here we are live as in a moment the tentacle monster will be eliminated on live tv." Came a female voice causing everyone to turn around. "We are told that the monster wears robes and a tie with the crescent moon and wait what?" exclaimed the reporter turning around. "What the heck its just a man."

"Excuse me mam." Interrupted Karasuma. "I'm afraid there was a miscommunication. Over there where the laser will fire is a monster who was defeated by the man in the overgrown robes, He has been under wraps for the past year preparing not only himself but these students to defend themselves against the monster who destroyed the previous teacher here." Started Karasuma telling Japan Class 3-E's story and Korosensei their always "human" teacher.

The sun streamed in through the Classroom windows as the students and their three teachers slept. Korosensei was the first to rise stretching out his arms with a soft yawn pausing a moment to stare at his human arms. He wore plain t-shirt that was a little snug and a pair of sweats that were a little loose. He looked around the classroom as the others slept. A shift to his right caused him to turn as Irina stood up. Tilting her head to the corridor Korosensei nodded as the pair tip toed out of the classroom closing the door quietly behind them. Walking to the teachers lounge Irina powered up the coffee machine as Korosensei strolled over and retrieved two mugs.

"So no more super speed?" she asked.

"I don't want to see if I have it or not." He shrugged. "I keep thinking that this is all a dream or something and if I try to use any of my abilities that this would all fade and I'll awake up alone trapped waiting for the laser to fire."

"But it is real, you survived, your human." She paused. "or semi human depends if you can still go Mach 20."

"I guess I am." He chuckled. "So, Miss Irina are you really going to work for the government?"

"I might. The big question is what about you? Your human, the kids are graduating, and you can reclaim your title as the reaper."

"Can I though? Does the world really need the reaper? I'm not the same person I was before I have seen so much good, done so much good."

"I'm sensing a but coming." Observed Irina taking the brewed filled coffee pot and pouring some into each mug before placing the pot back.

"Like you said I'm human now, but I still have no real name, I'm no longer Korosensei the only name I have left is the reaper. The principal offered me to continue teaching E class next year but that was when I had tentacles. I probably lost my speed, I'll need a plane to fly and it won't be as fast. I won't be able to preform the same as I did this past year. Plus, I think our reveal last night on live tv will have many parnets not wanting to have their children taught by me. Even though they don't know about me being an assassin the world thinks I was the reason the students fought a monster." He sighed and gave a half-baked attempt at a smile. "I expect my walking papers any day now." He weakly chuckled.

"You know she'd be proud of you right?" She said not needing to clarify who "she" was.

"I know." He sighed his head tilted upwards looking at the ceiling but not seeing it. "Not only did I fulfil my promise but the man and caused all this is gone, though I wish he would have spent the rest of his life in a cell rotting away. I got my life spared I had the damage he caused undone to me I wish…. that could have happened to her." Korosensei sighed again no clarification was needed about "him".

"what a pair we are we grew up learning the same three things and followed the path of killing only to meet here teaching." Chuckled Irina.

"I'd drink to that." acknowledged Korosensei. The two clinked their mugs together and took a sip.

"Do you think the kids would get the reward?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. My tentacle self was killed by them and the world didn't explode."

"What do you think they'll do with it?" she asked.

"I have no idea." He shrugged earing an eyeroll.

"Liar."

"I'm serious." He defended. "If I had died, I'd would have been sure but now…. It is safe to say no one expected this," he said gesturing to his body, "would happen."

"True." Irina sighed. "But the government might try and deny the reward money because technically your still alive."

"that could happen yes, but I have a feeling that if they try and play that card then they would be meet by opposition. For example, I'm sure Lovro will come to the student's defense as would the other assassins as well. Your assassin family is nothing to sneeze at."

"Ain't that the truth It's funny really when my parents died, and I killed the militia man a new set of parents took me in. While they weren't a warm-hearted family, I still see Lovro as my second dad. He took me in when he didn't have to, gave me food, shelter, education. Sure, he taught me how to kill, how to be an assassin but he did it because he wanted to because he saw potential in me."

"As you said before Miss Irina what a pair we are."

"It is a great day for graduation don't you think?"

"Yes, a great day to revel in being alive."

Want more?

Let me know and I'll add more to the story for now though it is completed but follow the story incase more is added later on.


End file.
